La valse des larmes
by Futilement moi
Summary: OS - 'Tu as essayé de croire, d'y croire vraiment. Que nous étions plus forts que ça, plus forts que les fantômes et les vieux cauchemars. Mais nous ne sommes pas plus forts que les autres, et la lame de fond du passé nous a happés, inéluctablement'


Un Drago/Hermione, un autre, écrit sur un coup de tête. Comme d'habitude, ça n'a ni queue ni tête. Un premier jet qui mérite relecture, une mise à jour sera faite très vite. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez :)

* * *

><p>Les mots montent, comme une irrépressible et insoutenable envie de vomir. Les mots nous mentent, nous tuent, nous noient. Et y a la fumée de ta cigarette qui emplit la pièce, sature l'air au point qu'on pourrait le toucher, le saisir à pleine main. Et ta respiration se fait plus lente, douloureuse. Tu souffres tellement que tu ne sais plus le dire. Ton mégot s'était à peine écrasé au sol que tu en avais sortie une autre. Il a laissé une tache grise sur le carrelage blanc. Si je respire, la fumée me noiera. Et la musique tourne, et danse, tourbillonne au rythme de ta respiration qui accélère. Les larmes me piquent les yeux, mais je ne pleurerai pas. On ne m'a jamais appris. Que les larmes ça soulage.<p>

Et c'est mon coeur qui se déchire, se mutile, implose. Tu craches ta fumée les yeux dans le vague, et dehors la nuit brille si fort que ça fait mal. Tant d'étoiles, de celles qu'on a passé des nuits à contempler, à rêver, à dessiner dans nos rêves. Ces rêves où je t'ai promis tant et si peu. Tant et rien. Et regarde où nous en sommes arrivés. Au bord du gouffre, du vide, du rien.

Et la musique s'arrête, comme un rire meurt et s'éteint au bord de tes lèvres. Les miennes ont un goût salé. Je voudrais qu'il pleuve.

De l'eau, pour laver ce monde gris et terne. De l'eau, pour toutes ces larmes qu'on aurait dû verser. Dos au mur, tu as fermé les yeux. Ces yeux noircis, cernés. Trop pleins du Vide. Mes poumons ont inspiré l'air, cet air vicié, malsain. Il avait l'odeur de notre amour passé, terni. L'odeur de ta peau, de ces nuits blanches, noires, de ces larmes que tu cachais derrière tes trop longs cheveux. Le goût des fantômes, ceux qu'on a pas su chasser. Et les autres. Ceux qu'on retient, un peu malgré nous, les yeux fermés quand vient la nuit. Ces prénoms qui meurent sur nos lèvres, et se perdent dans nos larmes. La saveur de notre tragédie.

Au bord de la nuit, si près des étoiles, tu n'es plus rien qu'une frêle silhouette ballottée par les vents. Le bateau part à la dérive, et en bon capitaine, tu sombreras avec lui. T'enfoncer dans les noirs flots, tu en as tant rêvé. Fermer les yeux, et rejoindre l'obscurité. Cette obscurité qui résonne de leurs voix, de leurs rires. Il n'y a rien d'autre auquel tu n'aspires. Je le sais, je l'ai lu dans tes yeux. Et le monde même semble s'être arrêté de tourner. Plus rien n'existe que cette infinie voûte céleste, dans laquelle s'est écrite notre histoire. Il fallait bien qu'on justifie nos actes par une quelconque destinée. Il était écrit que je doive t'aimer, te tuer pour exister. Il était écrit que tu doives me posséder, dès le premier regard ; et m'entraîner dans ta chute. On a écrit notre propre fin, au milieu des cigarettes et des draps salis d'espoir, noircis de rêves. On s'aimait trop pour ne pas se détruire. Et pourtant. Dieu sait que t'en avais rêvé. De ton cottage au bord de la mer. Cette mer qui donne et qui reprend. Les vas-et-viens des vagues, la chaleur du soleil et puis le sable fin. Les orages au bord de la côte, et toutes ces épaves échoués contre nos falaises. On y croyait, pourtant. Au rire des enfants, au blanc de ta robe, et puis à ce diamant que tu souhaitais discret.

Mais on sait que les belles histoires ne sont pas faites pour durer. On était pas faits pour durer. La beauté n'est jamais faite pour durer. Comme ces papillons avec lesquels tu jouais lorsque venait le printemps. Les éphémères. Tu les emprisonnais au milieu de tes doigts ; lorsque tu rouvrais la main, ils étaient morts. Et puis le noir est tombé sur nous. Il nous a enveloppés, presque tendrement et la nuit s'est insinuée au plus profond de nous. Les cœurs se sont arrêtés, tout doucement.

Ce noir froid, humide et moite. Qui pue la mort, la peur et puis les vieux fantômes. Nos cauchemars ont pris le pas sur la réalité, et les morts ont peuplés nos journées. Il était écrit qu'on survivrait à la Guerre, mais qu'on en mourrait quand même. Héros brisés, déjà froids. On nous a admiré, adulés, jalousés. Mais pas compris. Ils n'ont pas su. Le vide. Cet effroyable vide qui prenait chaque jour un peu plus le pas sur ton sourire. Tu as essayé de le combler. Tu as fumé, pleuré. Même ri parfois. Ri de nous, de toi, de tes mains si maigres sur lesquelles se dessinaient des lignes violacées. Et moi j'ai brisé les miroirs, pour ne plus y voir se refléter le vide. Les éclats de verre jonchent encore le sol.

Tu as essayé de croire, d'y croire vraiment. Que nous étions plus forts que ça, plus forts que les fantômes et les vieux cauchemars. Mais nous ne sommes pas plus forts que les autres, et la lame de fond du passé nous a happés, inéluctablement.

J'ai serré très fort ta main, et j'ai prié que ça cesse. La douleur, la vie, le vide. Mais la vie s'est accrochée, et tu as continué à fumer. Tes yeux sont devenus si noirs que je m'y suis noyé. Et la mer s'est déchaînée au creux de nous. Les murs ont écouté nos cris, nos larmes et tes doigts au piano. Dehors, les flots ont capturé les ultimes lambeaux de nos rêves. Je t'ai aimé follement. Et qu'est-ce qu'il en restera ? Quelques mots dans le marbre, et puis une photo poussiéreuse dans un album jauni ? La gloire ?

C'est moche la gloire, c'est creux, c'est froid. Qu'est-ce qu'on en fera de la gloire ? Elle ne ramènera pourtant personne, pas plus que ton sourire. La musique s'évanouira, se noiera dans la fumée de tes cigarettes. Ou bien l'inverse.

Tu t'es mordue la lèvre jusqu'au sang, tu t'en es tâchée les doigts. Comme si assez de sang n'avait pas coulé. Comme si mes mains n'étaient pas assez rouges. La mer n'a pas lavé ces traces. La honte, ça ne s'efface pas. Le sel s'est accroché à mes cils, et les vagues m'ont rejeté sur la rive. Le Styx riait de moi. La musique fait des ronds dans l'air, fait trembler les murs. Le monde vacille sur ses fondations, et chacune des fois où tu recraches ta fumée est plus douloureuse qu'un tremblement de terre. Nous en sortir.

Tu te débats au milieu des souvenirs qui valsent autour de toi, mais tu ne sais pas nager. Je n'ai pas su t'apprendre. L'eau entre dans tes poumons, te glace, te fige, et je te vois disparaître toujours un peu plus dans la noirceur des flots. Tout ce sel me brûle et je n'ose même plus te toucher. On était idiots, mais on y croyait. Au nous avait dit que ce serait facile, de construire un bonheur. Mais nous, on n'a pas su. On n'a pas su oublier, oublier pour redémarrer. Les autres ont entamé une nouvelle page, et nous on n'a pas su en écrire les derniers mots. Trop de prénoms, de souvenirs, de bonheurs. Je n'ai pas su t'aimer, t'aimer assez bien pour te sortir la tête de l'eau. J'ai préféré y plonger avec toi, et laisser aux autres le loisir de se construire un bonheur. Nous irions aux requins, ensembles. Je t'ai juste aimée follement, tellement que je n'ai rien su faire d'autre.

Et dehors les vents se déchaînent, et les vagues se brisent sur les falaises. C'est comme briser un verre avec le poing. Chaque goute est un éclat de verre qui griffe mon coeur, et l'âcre saveur du sang emplit ma bouche. Ta fumée meuble nos silences, nos non-dits. On contemple vide comme on contemplait les étoiles. En rêve, je te vois danser sur les rochers, au dessus de l'océan. Les yeux fermés, tu tournes au rythme d'une valse imaginaire. J'ai l'immense privilège d'assister à la silencieuse agonie d'une étoile. Sa lumière décroit, un peu plus chaque jour, et chaque nouveau pas de danse t'est de plus en plus difficile. La fenêtre ouverte nous amène les bruits de la nuit. Tu refuses de la fermer, tu as trop peur de mourir étouffée.

Ta robe blanche est grise, et je devine chaque parcelle de ton corps à travers. Poupée disloquée. Le jeu était bien trop dangereux pour toi et ton cœur de porcelaine a éclaté en morceaux. Fragile comme du cristal. C'est aux garçons de jouer aux petits soldats, de jouer à la guerre. Non pas aux fragiles poupées de verres. J'ai embrassé tes lèvres, elles avaient un goût de rien. De cendres, de sang et de larmes. D'amour beaucoup. Notre néant écrit sur ta bouche.

Le vent souffle et siffle. Les flocons dansent à la lumière des étoiles et tes lèvres sont bleues. Il neige sur la mer. On est comme deux enfants, deux orphelins perdus dans la tourmente, à attendre que quelqu'un vienne nous sauver. Mais personne ne viendra. On ne sauve pas un héros. On a sauvé le monde, mais le monde ne nous sauvera pas. Au bord du gouffre, je n'ai pas le vertige. Tu marches le long des falaises comme une funambule sur son fil. Droit devant, vers l'horizon glacé. Sur tes traces, les cendres parsèment la neige toute fraîche. Au matin, elle aura disparu, et il ne restera que de la boue.

Tes traces ne vont que dans un sens et s'arrête au bord du gouffre. Nul retour possible. On était trop détruits pour tenter de réparer toutes ces choses brisées. T'aimer, c'était la seule chose que je savais faire. On m'a dit que ce n'était pas assez. Alors on a sauté, à deux. On a rendu nos corps à la mer.


End file.
